


Embracing The Grey.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drabble, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: Harry isn’t Severus’ enforcer. He’s his conservator. His guardian. His protector.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teryarel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teryarel/gifts).



> A/N: I want to dedicate this particular work to my dear friend Teryarel, since today is her birthday and I'm hoping this drabble will make her smile. Happy birthday, Teryarel! May your day, and year, be merry. :D

**Title:** **Embracing The Grey.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **[hogwarts365](http://hogwarts365.livejournal.com/) ** Prompt **#179#3: Conservator.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 365  
**Warnings:** none.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** Harry isn’t Severus’ enforcer. He’s his conservator. His guardian. His protector. 

**  
Embracing The Grey.**

Severus sits in his usual bench, picking at his bagged lunch, as Harry studies him from across the park. He’s become a muggle, an obliviated exile rejected by the ungrateful world he'd so loyally defended. Harry tried to save him from this fate, but his arguments hadn’t found anchor in a society that doesn’t recognize grey. Theirs is a world of black and white. Of good versus evil.

They’d made him Severus’ enforcer, smiling oh-so-triumphantly when his agreement to take the position made them assume he’d accepted their harsh judgment of a fellow war hero. Of his mother’s childhood friend. Of Dumbledore’s man. Harry isn’t Severus’ enforcer, though. He’s his conservator. His guardian. His protector.

He’s the wizard who cast the covert spells that gave Severus the right knowledge _,_ the right references, to turn the homeless beggar wizarding justice intended him to be into the renowned chemical engineer he is today.

Harry is the wizard who funded Severus’ first bank account. The one who created the extensive paper-trail that makes his current existence possible. The one who pulled the eccentric uncle who’d bequeathed his trendy London flat to Severus out of thin air. Harry is also the wizard determined to make Severus Snape ‘invisible’ to the magical community by way of putting both the man and the very memory of his existence under Fidelius.

Today Harry observes this muggle, who still is -and at the same time _isn’t_ \- the same Severus Snape who taught at Hogwarts, knowing him to be completely safe. They both are. Because Harry’s gone and done it. He’s successfully cast Huic Obliviscaris ***** upon them both, and that means he’s finally free to approach this man he’s grown to adore. He's free to reach out, to dare woo this brilliant muggle who wears whitewashed jeans and bright-colored button-downs. He's free to ‘bump’ into a Severus Snape who braids his shoulder-length hair, drinks unsweetened tea like there’s no tomorrow, and thinks the tattoo on his forearm makes him look wild and exotic. He's free to risk his heart and find out if they can exchange the wizarding world for the kind of magic no wand could possibly grant them: their own, grey, happily-ever-after.

   
 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N2: * Huic Obliviscaris roughly translates to forget this man.


End file.
